Kingdom Hearts felons
by Craig214
Summary: Set after the Keyblade war, survivors are looking for a new home.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION** I love Kingdom Hearts.

I play the MMORPG Kingdom Heart X.

I started a guild themed as an actual part of the side story.

I have since decided to start a fan fiction about this little after war adventure.

The main characters are based on my guild members and features me as the main character.

I think it will be fun and I hope everybody enjoys it.

 **Craig** specializes in defense, but is a balanced fighter.

He woke up from a coma after the war.

He can no longer summon the Keyblade. Instead he summons a machete.

He rounds up a few survivors that he has found. He is a little careless and ignorant of the problems around them. Yet, he motivates others around him to quit worrying about the past and move forward.

 **Punifu** is a young girl who weilds a scythe. She specializes in magic and support abilities.

She has no memory of her past and only recalls waking up to being surrounded by fallen keyblade weilders.

She remains distant from the others, yet follows them to their seemingly demise no matter what.

 **Mavis** a seemingly outgoing girl. Mavis prefers a distant life with her dog and the mother of nature.

Her eyes are crimson red, but does not convey the lethality of her meelee abilities. As the monk of the group, Mavis keeps everybody on their toes as well as her dog.

She was a upcoming keyblade weilder when the war broke out. The war was completely wrong in her oppinion and so she refused to fight.

 **Dexva** is a young man who decided to leave on his own to explore the universe.

He is a unique keyblade weilder who specializes in magic and has the ability to turn his keyblade in to a magical bow.


	2. Chapter 1

Hm. Mmmm. What the hell happened? How am I alive?

Craig uncovered himself and saw an empty room. A quick glance was all that was needed for Craig to realize that he was severely injured in his battle against a heartless. He must have been in a coma. but for how long?

There was a tag on his left wrist. A few names were scribbled on it. His old Union Leader Becky. A few teammates. "Where are they" Craig wondered.

Craig threw on his old clothes which could barely fit on. He then began wondering home.

Not a single soul was in sight. Doors were shut, lights were dim, at least the sun was bright. "Where did everybody go" thought Craig.

Craig finally reached his home. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "Nothing his keyblade couldnt handle". But when Craig attempted to summon his keyblade, nothing came.

Craig continued to try to summon his keyblade until a machete was summon instead. Shocked by his loss of the keyblade, Craig had become lost in spectations.

Craig journeyed through the lands searching everywhere for a single heart. He soon found a giant feild. One known well before. It was where many wars had been fought against the heartless. This time, it is filled with the keyblades of many fallen warriors.

Standing in shock, Craig realized that there was a war of not keyblade weilders against heartless, but rather against each other.

Staring in shock of bodies laid across the field. With the smell of blood staining the air like bleach. A familiar sound popped out behind Craig.

A neo shadow had jumped at the back of Craig's head. Craig quickly ducked down and past the neo shadow, summoned his machete and sliced the neo shows torso into two.

Feet were wide. Knees were bent. Arms were up and Craig was leaning forward in his combat stance. The neo shadows were coming in and Craig was ready.

Two of the neo shadows jumped towards Craig and began spinning. Craig jumped to the side of one and quickly impaled it in mid air. As soon as the second one landed, Craig sliced its back. A third neo shadow ran towards Craig to which he threw his machete at. Whew flew the machete, but it missed the heartless. Craig scuffled with the neo shadow breifly before tossing it and kicking another neo shadow. He then ran to grab his machete and beheaded one heartless that was still down. The other had dissapeared.

Craig looked at the ground searching for the lurking heartless. Craig continued to look until the heartless swiftly leaped out of the standing keyblades to attack Craig from behind. Craig quickly tossed his machete to his left hand, faced his rear, and impaled the heartless through its face.

Craig looked around for anymore heartless. To his luck, he found not a heartless, but a man standing in a distance. "Hey" yelled Craig as he ran towards the strange man. The man summoned a keyblade and held it against Craig. Craig stopped and held his distance. "what happened" demanded Craig. The man noted that Craig did not have a keyblade and is thus of no use. The man then warns Craig to leave and never return. Craig began to argue stating that he is a member of Organization Heart.

Two other men appeared reinforcing the threat. They each had keyblades. Craig was outnumbered abd knew something was wrong. He then ran away.

 _Not far away_ at the graveyard

Rustling through the dirt and coughing her lungs of despair, a young girl with grey haired girl with purple eyes awoke. Blood was dried on her face and there was a dead body on her. She pushed the body off and stood up. There she saw a sea of dead bodies and blades shaped into the form of keys sticking out of the ground. "Where am I" She asked herself.

The girl wondered through the dead bodies until she came to clear land. With no memories, she wondered away into the mountains.

In need of rest, the girl sat down on a rock. "Okay Punifu, we need to get it together. Where can I find people". As she looked over, Punifu realized that there was a man walking not to far away. Punifu was struggling on the decision to approach him. She needed help, but would the best help be from a random guy in the mountains? Punifu did not have much to lose at this point.

Punifu was walking towards Craig when he had suddenly realize her as well. The two came close to which Craig then said "Hellooooo" in a sarcastic tone. "Are you going to threaten me too" he asked. "I am looking for help" Punifu stated sternly. "Well the good news is that you found it. The bad news is that I also need help" replied Craig.

Craig continued "You see..." but then a swarm of emblem heartless erupted. They sprang out attacking the two. Craig summoned his machete immidiately while a scythe appeared in Punifu's hands. Craig created a gust of wind to catch the lighter heartless, making it easier for him to jump to and cut them up. Punifu went straight for the big bodies. She leaped and side stepped to drill her blade into the big body's back. another one began sliding on its stomach towards her to which she flipped above and drove her scythe through.

Punifu and Craig were nearly done taking out the heartless when a giant werewolf emblem heartless came crashing down on the two. Craig covered Punifu a sheilded them the two of them with a reflect spell.

The werewolf was searching for the two in the dirt, but could not find them. As the werewolf was looking around, it was impaled in its paw by Punifu. Craig had then sent a gust of dirt up the werewolfs nose giving Punifu time to escape.

"Quick, what magic do you know" asked Craig. "Uuugh" replied Punifu. "You dont know magic" yelled Craig "What else has changed"?

The werewolf kept running in circles with its injured paw. It soon rushed towards Craig and Punifu. Craig used his aero magic again to summon a gust to hide themselves from the werewolf. But the werewolf did not stop. Craig had then appeared above the dust and attempted a frontal attack on the werewolf. But as soon as the werewolf was going to tear Craig apart, Punifu impaled a hind leg with her scythe. Craig quickly cloaked his machete in lighting and threw it at the werewolf. The machete impaled the werewolf and paralyzed it.

With the were werewolf down momentarily, Punifu ran up to the beasts next where Craig launched her into the air to decapitate the werewolf.

The werewolf had died and faded to darkness. Craig and Punifu had then introduce themselves. Craig attempted to shake Punifu's hand, but she kept distant. "We will travel together until we are safe" said Craig to which Punifu agreed.

The two wandered around in silence. Both Craig and Punifu were untrusting of the other and were looking for clues to each other. Punifu noticed the medical tag on Craigs left arm. Craig noticed a badge on a ribbon on Punifu's waist.

As the pair were walking, a keyblade was thrown in front of them. Neither Craig or Punifu were shocked, yet they were alarmed to their new aquaintance. They looked up to see a dark haired woman waving at them. "Who is she" they wondered. "Who are you and what do you want" asked Craig.

The girl came down joyously, yet carefully down the mountain. "My name is Mavis" she said as she reached the bottom of the mountain. Mavis shook Craig's hand firmly and waived to Punifu before she summoned her keyblade back. "I saw you get up back there and followed you to make sure you were safe to be around" said Mavis towards Punifu.

"So why not help her from the beginning" asked Craig "or at least when we were attacked". "I had to make sure you two were safe to be around" Mavis replied. Craig and Punifu did not understand the reason to this. Mavis took note that there is something wrong with the two of them and thus insisted they leave before further discussing their current situation.

Craig agreed and shamefully admitted that he no longer has the power to go between worlds as before. This was not a problem for Mavis. Mavis had opened a portal for the three. While Punifu and Craig were not so trusting, they both took a leap of faith and followed Mavis into the portal.


	3. Capter 2

**A Talking Rabbit?**

"Stop eating all the fish" Mavis yelled at Craig, "you didn't even catch any". Craig only grinned as he ate all the well burnt fish that he could.

"The two of you are pretty immature you know" Dexva stated towards Mavis and Craig. Punifu simply ate in silence with wolf as the team continued bickering.

The team jad been stranded in the woods for quite some time. Heartless had been sensed, but not seen. None the less, the team was well equipped to kill each other without the help of the heartless.

Punifu sat quitly staring out into the woods and across the fields. "What's that" asked Punifu. Everybody quuckly looked across the field and realized there was a castle far away across the field.

"A castle" asked Craig.

"No, I meant that" Punifu replied as she pointed towards a white mother rabbit leading her babies away into the woods. The rabbits were dressed in jackets and walking on their hind legs as people do.

"How odd" said Mavis.

"Just like a squirrel I know named Mavis" said Craig.

Punifu and Dexva had immidiately ran after the two rabbits while the rest began following a moment after.

Everybody was chasing after the rabbits until the rabbits jumped into a hole in the tree. Everyone stopped as they realized that the tree was too small to fit all of the rabbits.The team each stared at the pitch black hole. Punifu had then took a peak inside to see if they had went underground. Unfortunately, as soon as she stuck her head inside she had slipped in like wet soap.

Punifu fell in so fast that nobody reacted quick enough to grab her. One by one every body jumped into the hole after Punifu.

Once inside, everybody found themselves in a long deep slow motioned fall. Every body was safe including Punifu, but the rabbits were still nowhere in sight. Nobody could see the bottom, only the floating furniture and each other. Everybody hid their fear until soon enough they were each smacked unto a floor.

"What was that" asked Mavis.

"Nothing new" Dexva noted "Every world has its wonders".

"It'll come eventually, but I refuse to be suprised by anything" Craig continued.

Punifu stood staring at a hallway leading to a table. She allowed Craig to take the lead this time to which they had then realized that the rabbits were on the other side of the table standing at a very small door.

The mother rabbit was scolding her child for being a cry baby. "They're so cute" said Mavis as she began petting the cry baby rabbit. The mother rabbit instantly slapped the Mavis on her hand. "Stay away from my baby you heathen" shouted the mother.

"Now now everybody, just calm down" said the doorknob. Dexva and Punifu were sitting down in wonder of the place they were in while Craig was cramped for being so tall. The door pleaded for everybody to calm down as they entered. The mother rabbit only rebuked the Doorknob. The team were left confused.

Craig looked on the table and saw a key to which he picked up and looked at. He figured that it opened the talking door who was still trying to calm down the angry mother. Craig then saw a small jar of cookies. Without any thought, Craig picked up a cookie and ate it.

As soon as Craig ate the cookie he realized that he stepped on the rabbit that cried a lot. The rabbit began crying while Craig began shrinking. The Craig looked up to see that the mother rabbit was standing over him while trying to calm down her baby, but the baby kept crying.

"Oh no" said the Doorknob. Everybody stared at Craig in shock as the baby rabbit was crying so hard that his tears were forming large puddles.

The Doorknob began instructing everybody to eat the cookies so that they can shrink and enter through him with the key. Everybody was hesitant at first until the tear water began rising. The mother rabbit had forced a cookie down each of her children's throat so that they could shrink and fit through the door. The crying one would not swallow. Instead it cried until the whole room was filled with tears.

The team had each reluctantly eaten a cookie and shrunken to the size of a mice. Craig used the key to open the door to which the water began gushing out uncontrollably to an open world.

Everybody became loss into their own tide where they were seperated into a different segment of this wondrous world.

 **Craig**

It was late night and the water brushed gently onto the shore. The moon watched peacefully as a walrus and a carpenter trashed their way across her beach.

Meanwhile Craig was under water. His breathe was kept, but his frustration shook the water. Craig walked up to the the shore where he then heard the moon spoke "The sand is dry and the water is wet...". "Wait a second" Craig rudely interrupted. "The water is not wet" he said. "Excuse me" asked the silky Moon. "You heard me" said Craig "for wet is a state of being. One would not say that the fire is burnt likewise the water cannot be wet. But if I was to take a paper and slip it into the fire, then surely it would burn. Likewise, if I was to take a peice a paper, and slip it into water, then that paper would be wet. The water itself is however not wet.

"I see" said the beautiful moon with a big beautiful smile "So then the water is dry". "Don't ever talk to me again" demanded Craig as he walked away.

Craig looked at the night's beach and realized the trail of trash leading to its other end. Craig looked and realized how bright and sunny the other side of the beach was. He took a stroll over where he saw a large walrus lead a school of oysters inside a small house that the carpenter had just made.

Craig had gotten a bad vibe from the two and quickly ran to see what they were possibly doing to the school of baby oysters. When Craig got to the door, he peaked inside and saw the walrus eat every one of the oysters. Craig quickly summoned Hard Core and smashed through the wooden door, but he was too late. Not only were the oysters all eaten, but the carpenter had just walked in.

"It was him, he ate all the oysters" shouted the walrus. The carpenter gripped his hammer and charged at Craig. Craig slashed his blade at the carpenter which knovcked him back.

Craig then used the Hard Core to summon the dark flames which began burning the wooden home down. "As punishment for such a crime, this will be your reality for all time to come".

The walrus and the carpenter were both frieghtened by Craig and his dark presence. They both attacked him for their freedom, but could not beat. They even threw the kitchen sink.

Time was running short and the two friends and no idea how to get out alive. They were on there knees pleading their sorrow when soon they realized that Craig was gone. The door was wide open for the walrus and the carpenter to run out to safety, but they were too exhausted. They tried to crawl to which the door got no closer and soon the home had collapsed in flames with the two friends inside.

Craig watched happily as the Walrus and the Carpenter was burnt and buried alive. He walked away to which he heard the Sun say "No clouds in the sky and the air is dry...". Craig once again rudely interrupted and shout "Don't you start with me". Craig marched off into the woods where he then saw two weirdos watching him. Their names were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Craig looked and stared and then the thought to dare to ask scrumbled acrossed his mind. Yet, he had rather to be lost.

 **Punifu**

meets 2 mad men. they are angry and its not their birthday. she start unbirthday. they are happy and mad. other poems. i had something for this.

 **Mavis**

meets bunny's at their house. helps rebuild home with Bill. later solves riddle in forest to fight and kill Jabberwockey. bunnies can travil safely now.

 **Dexva**

eats a mushroom. shrinks and falls tto flowers. journeys to get a mushroom and return to size. Meets many smoking caterpillars. fights a spiders that eats most of the caterpillars.

 **Ending**

They meet at dice tower. they help over throw the dice and put the cards and the queen of hearts in charge.

They get royal blessing and armour.


End file.
